1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to event notification. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques and mechanisms for intelligently processing and delivering event notification or callhome messages at a network switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Network devices are often relied upon to provide high availability and high reliability operation. In many instances, network switches may operate without the constant monitoring of a system administrator. However, many events may occur that may warrant attention. For example, a fibre channel switch may experience a line card failure or a software crash that warrants attention from a systems administrator. In another example, a fibre channel switch may experience minor glitches that warrant attention only from a test engineer.
Typical event notification mechanisms do not efficiently process event messages prior to distribution to end users, system administrators, testing groups, network operation centers, etc. Conventional mechanisms in network switches for notifying the appropriate entities when an event occurs are limited and inflexible. Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving event notification processing to allow more effective and efficient event notification or distribution of callhome messages.